iAnniversary
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: It's Sam and Freddie's anniversary: April 9, 2012. And Freddie doesn't know what to get Sam. Will Freddie find her a gift in time?


April 9, 2012. Ah, yes. Sam and I have survived one year with each other. I'm still wondering what to get her for our, I guess you could say, "anniversary." (Even though we're not married.) Even after 365 days, I still can't believe Sam is the one person I fell in love with, the girl that used to torture me every day of the year before we were together. I don't know how or why, but I fell in love with her. I did. I fell in love with her smile, her soft lips, her sexy body, and everything else about her that could possibly please me… which is everything, I guess.

You might be wondering how Carly reacted to all this… Well, at first, she thought she was dreaming and claimed that she was still in the lock-in fast asleep and that Sam had probably drawn something on her forehead already and that she had to wake up to prevent her from taking pictures as Gibby had experienced. But, eventually, we got her to focus and keep her mind straight. Although I also thought the same thing, (that I was also in a dream) somehow, I knew it wasn't. I knew, ultimately, that it was all reality. I had mixed feelings then. But who wouldn't have mixed feelings after knowing that one of your best friends who has tortured you for four years of your life is suddenly in love with you? Well, after some persuasion and glasses upon glasses of water, Carly accepted the fact that Sam was in love with me. I guess we weren't the typical three best friends anymore. But somehow, it all worked out in the end.

But I'm still having trouble with that gift. What should I get her? I mean, I want to get her something nice, but not too expensive. I guess the first thing that comes to mind is jewelry, obviously. How about a watch? Nah, Sam never cares what time it is… A bracelet? Nope. Sam hates bracelets. She says it makes her feel like she's in hand cuffs, which she hates having on. A necklace? No. She said the only necklace she likes wearing is the mustache one she wore the day she kissed me. Oh! Maybe a subscription to an unlimited amount of Fat Cakes for a year… Oh, wait, no, Sam's mom already got her that after they went to that therapist… Gah, forget it. I'm stuck. Hopefully she won't be too upset with me if I don't get her something by the end of the day…

Unlike you probably expected, we're not going out to dinner. Don't get me wrong. We're having dinner, but probably just at my apartment or Sam's. But I'm hoping at mine… because Sam's apartment is honestly like a huge pig pen. Nothing is organized in there or ever will be. So, I'll tell her it'll be at mine.

I'm in my room, by the way. I think I hear someone at the door. Luckily, my mom is out at a Parenting Convention in Idaho, so she left Spencer in charge of me… But he said my house is too child-proofed, so he just told me not to do anything stupid and left. He's probably making a new sculpture again. And he spends way too much time socializing with teenagers anyway, so I guess he's had enough.

Well, I was right. Guess who's at the door. My girlfriend. Sam.

She enters my room. "Hey, Benson," she says placing her red-checkered backpack next to my two drawers.

"Hey," I said, getting up from the chair, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy anniversary," I say with a smile.

She obviously can't help but smile back and gives me another kiss. "I know," she says. "I can't believe I've spent a year with you, Freddie."

My heart sped up right then and there. When she says my actual name, I still remember when she could never do that without vomiting. And then I end up smiling like a dork. My eyes are stuck on hers, looking deep into those brown (still conniving) little eyes. I lean forward and start kissing her again. I soon felt her tongue against my own, feeling my heart race with every second passing. I pull away from her lips and slowly start moving down her chin to her neck, kissing her on her favorite spot: the right side of her neck. I feel her hand on the back of my neck and my hands find their way to her waist. I kiss her once more on her lips and pull away. She's smiling at me with that irresistible smile, and I slowly let the three words flow out of my mouth naturally.

"I love you," I say, knowing it's true, and always will be.

"I love you, too," she says, beaming. I smile, taking her hand in mine, letting her fingers slip into the spaces between mine, where they fit perfectly. I kiss her on her forehead as we walk out of my apartment, and we spend the rest of the afternoon at the Groovy Smoothie.

(6 hours later)

It's 8 o'clock. Almost time for dinner… and I still haven't gotten that present. Oh, well. At least she's really in love with me, so she won't get too mad… I wonder what she got me…

I open up the door to my apartment and walk in. Sam's still in her apartment getting dressed, and I have to get dressed, too. I slide into a nice pair of beige khakis and a dark blue dress shirt and black tie. I look in the mirror… I look pretty good. Not too shabby. A few minutes later, Sam arrives. I lead her into the kitchen where I have set up a nice table complete with a white tablecloth and two tall, white candles. The lights are slightly dimmed, but not too much; Sam hates eating in the dark. (She claims that it's difficult to eat every little bit off her plate.)

When she sees it, she turns towards me and says, "Good work, Fredward," giving me a wink as she walks towards it.

I pull out her chair and let her sit down. And I walk over to my own chair. What's for dinner? Obviously, some of Sam's favorite dishes. Homemade fried chicken, ribs from Troutback Steak House, and to top it all off, some Fat Cakes with coconut ice cream. After dinner, Sam looked like she was in absolute heaven. So much that, after dessert, she quickly got up out of her chair and started kissing me wildly. I liked it… a lot, but I think it was just her way of saying, "OH MY GOD. THAT WAS SO FREAKING GOOD. I WISH I HAD THIS EVERY DAY FOR DINNER. THANK YOU, FREDDIE." My mouth tasted a lot like the Fat Cakes and ice cream after that, but it was still delicious. After a few moments of Sam talking about how heavenly the meal was, we eventually cleaned up the table. It got a little messy when we were cleaning the dishes, because we got into a little banter, throwing soap bubbles at each other… but we also cleaned that up, too.

And in all that time, I knew that I was crazy in love with Samantha Puckett, the girl who's been with me since the very beginning. After cleaning up, I asked Sam to dance, turning on the stereo to a slow song: "Running Away" by AM, the song that we shared our first kiss to. I wrapped my hands around her small waist as we danced quietly in the small, empty space in the kitchen. Her hands were on the back of my neck, and I felt their comforting warmth against my skin. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, probably listening to the beat of my heart. The smell of her skin next to my nose made me feel like never wanting to let go. I wished right then and there that I could just freeze that moment and let myself stop and stare.

Hearing the song silently in the background, I start to reminisce on all the times we've spent together ever since that very moment. I remembered the time we first made iCarly. I remembered having to deal with Carly's evil friend, Missy. I remembered Sam's boyfriend that Carly and I hated. I remembered Sam's twin sister, Melanie. And I remembered, most of all, our first kiss. Her lips are still the same soft ones I kissed way back then. And I love it, the way her lips fit perfectly on mine, and the way it feels when I do kiss her. I suddenly realized that, before all this, I was only a tech geek knowing nothing about love or what it means. And now, I've discovered it, with the best person I've ever known for most of my life.

I could no longer wait for the next time I would kiss her later in the evening, and I lifted her chin up at that moment, pressing my lips against hers.

It was like a dream, then.

We started kissing some more, and progressively getting more into it. Sam had her hands in my hair, and I had my hands all over her upper body. I ran my hands up and down her upper body, soaking it all in. I removed her shirt this time, slowly walking towards my room, still kissing her. I kissed her favorite spot, and she began to breathe deeply. I felt her breath on my neck, the warmth giving it more of an electric feel. Sam removed my tie and started unbuttoning my shirt, and it finally slid off. I let her run her hands all over my abs as I grabbed the side of her head with my hand, still kissing her. My hands ran lower to her behind, and they slid slowly to her thighs. I pulled down her skirt. She unbuttoned and unzippered my khakis. I picked her up and placed her on my bed, removing my boxers. She removed her bra and let me pull down her panties...

Afterwards, I cleaned up the sheets, not wanting my mother, of all people, to know. After that, both of us were completely exhausted, and we both fell asleep instantly. I pressed my body up against hers as we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, we had breakfast together, which was Bittie Wheats. Sam didn't really like them, but she dealt with it. "As long as she was with me this morning," is what she said. Man, I love her… Sam went home after that, but it was still an amazing experience. Apparently, Sam got me a nice watch from SwitchSwatch. I apologized and told her I didn't have one, but she told me I already gave her one… Well, I never really thought of it that way.


End file.
